


《还债》45.贺临舟攻

by Nekocat123



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekocat123/pseuds/Nekocat123





	《还债》45.贺临舟攻

贺临舟拿着东西过去结账的时候，药店收银的小姑娘往他打了石膏的胳膊上看了几眼，估计心里也琢磨着这人都这副德行了还不忘干这档子事儿，实在精神可嘉。贺临舟接过找的零钱随手塞进裤子口袋里，拎着袋子推开门。晚上的风微微有些凉，他抬手拢了拢外套，快步朝小区里走。  
掏出钥匙打开房门的时候，先听到的是浴室里传来的水声，贺临舟听得耳根有些燥热，他在玄关弯腰换了鞋，走过去把手里的袋子放在茶几上，抬手拽下自己身上的外套和宽松的T恤。  
磨砂的玻璃门从里面布上一层雾气，隐约能透过去看到一抹晃动的人影，贺临舟按动门把手，浴室门轻而易举地被他推开了——闻寻川没锁门。  
这下水流声清晰地传进他的耳朵里，视线里不算宽敞的浴室里氤氲着朦胧的白雾，水雾之中一抹白皙赤裸的身影背对而立站在细密的水流下，听到门响也没回头，正站在水流下微微扬头抬手冲洗着头发上残留的泡沫，一边对他道：“你胳膊不能沾水，别进来了。”  
话音落下一具滚烫的身体便贴了上来，火热的手掌从腰侧摸上了他的胸膛，闻寻川只得快速冲了冲头发伸手把水关上，无奈回头道：“不是让你别进来吗。”  
“兄弟们等不急了。”贺临舟的声音有些沙哑，炽热的鼻息融汇进了周身的雾气里。  
闻寻川微微侧过脸，轻声笑了起来：“你这话说出了一股群p的架势。”  
贺临舟看着他沾着水汽的湿漉漉的眼睛，嗓音被体温烧灼地低沉喑哑：“就你跟我。”  
闻寻川扭头看着他，心觉他这句话有些好笑，道：“……那不然呢？”  
贺临舟却还是那副有几分认真的表情：“今天，以后。”  
贺临舟也不清楚自己为什么会说这种莫名其妙的话，但这一刻就是突然有种这样的念头，于是就突然这么说了。  
他看着闻寻川，剧烈跳动的心脏震击着他的胸膛，每一声撞在他耳膜上的心跳都在提醒着他，这一刻他是期待闻寻川的回应的。  
闻寻川心中忽而颤动了一下，宛若一颗石子投掷上平静的湖面，一层层涟漪在水面上荡开。  
他转过头，看着贺临舟。  
两道目光在雾气中相接，透过白蒙蒙的蒸汽，他清楚地看到了贺临舟漆黑的眼中那抹复杂而幽深的情愫。  
他漆黑纤长的眼睫被水打湿，轻微地颤动了一下，抖落掉眼睫毛上挂着的水珠，伴随着水滴在脸颊上晕来的还有一声轻得不能再轻的：“嗯，就我们。”  
听起来像是一句不那么掷地有声的承诺，属于恋人之间的承诺。  
‘承诺’这个词对他来说太飘渺，早几年谈恋爱的时候也曾经大言不惭地许诺过什么天长地久，但最后结果都不尽人意。这七八年之久的算不上空窗期的单身时光里，他没有义务，也没有立场去跟任何人许诺什么。  
所以，他开口开得艰难，心里有些说不出来的怪异，也可能是还没适应这种身份上的变化与一声“嗯”后随之而来的责任，但总之感觉不算差。  
贺临舟的手掌在他胸膛上游走，低头细细吻着他沾着一层水汽的肩膀：“你是心虚吗？”  
“不知道。”闻寻川实话实说道，他转过头看着贺临舟，“但我说的时候是认真这么想的。”  
“我也是。”  
贺临舟漆黑的眸子凝望着他清隽好看的脸，凑上来的唇柔软地吻上他被热气蒸得水润殷红的唇，湿滑灵活的舌头不由分说地撬开他的牙关缠了上去。  
唇齿交织，热烈缠绵。  
闻寻川后仰着身子靠在贺临舟身上，偏着头与贺临舟接吻，白皙的胸膛被热水淋得微微泛红，那只在他胸膛上游走的手顺着他的身体滑了下来，握上他胯间半勃的性器。贺临舟的手掌粗糙滚烫，紧贴着他同样滚烫的茎柱，摩挲，揉搓，直至他的性器完完全全在胯间颤巍巍地站立起来，身后隔着潮湿的布料抵在自己臀缝的那物也炙热而坚挺，贺临舟难耐地挺动了一下腰肢，在他身后顶弄起来。  
浴室狭窄的空间水汽弥漫，潮湿闷热，对方几乎要将他吞吃入腹的吻正在疯狂摄取着他为数不多的氧气，闻寻川的脸颊愈发滚烫，身体也燥热得厉害，他伸手从旁边的架子上抽掉一条浴巾胡乱擦了两下身体，转过身抬手搂住贺临舟的肩，手里拿着浴巾帮他简单擦拭了一下沾了水的后背，错开对方穷追不舍的吻低喘道：“浴室太闷了。”  
贺临舟勾住他的腰亲吻着他的脸颊，耳侧，两人交缠着跌跌撞撞地往外走，闻寻川的后背跌进柔软的床上，贺临舟的身体覆了上来，唇贴着他的唇：“我在上面，行吗？”  
闻寻川没有回答，搂住他的脖子将双唇厮磨变成了一个真正的吻，贺临舟打了石膏的手臂用不上力气，被他突然这么用力一带，撑在枕边的胳膊打滑失力，虚压在他身上的重量一下砸实了。  
闻寻川低声抽了口气儿，贺临舟忙撑起身子问：“没事儿吧？磕着哪儿了？疼吗？”  
闻寻川看着他紧张的表情，蹙着的眉头渐渐平展下来，抬手揉了揉自己的锁骨忍不住低声笑了起来：“差点忘了你是个残废了。”  
“你他妈才残废。”贺临舟低头在他磕红的锁骨上亲了一下，抬头看着他，“我上你。”  
闻寻川抬手摸了摸他的头发，大方应道：“行啊。”  
他按在贺临舟脑后的手掌用了些力气，将他的脑袋带到面前，凑唇过去俯在他耳边，刻意压低的声音低沉而极富磁性：“你跪下帮我舔，舔射了就让你上。”  
贺临舟偏过头咬住他的耳垂：“你说的？”  
“嗯。”闻寻川的手顺着他的后颈摸下去，纤细修长的手指在他后背上抓了一把，重复道，“跪着。”  
贺临舟怔了怔，转过头看向他的眼神有些错愕。  
“嗯？”闻寻川坦然地回视着他的眼睛，若无其事地笑笑，“不行就算了。”  
贺临舟看了他好一会儿，才骂了一句：“......靠，你好他妈变态。”  
“这就变态了？”闻寻川搂在他后背上的手向下抚摸，纤长的手指挑起他的裤腰，指尖从他微微凹陷的后腰窝摸了进去，“我变态的地方还多了去呢，怎么，后悔跟我在一起了？”  
贺临舟条件反射地绷直了身体，一条胳膊的不便之处在此刻可以说是展现的淋漓尽致，那只火热的手摸进他的裤子里，刻意又色情地揉捏着他绷紧的臀肌，他俯身趴在闻寻川身上，反手过去把闻寻川的手拽了出来，硬着头皮道：“跪舔就跪舔，后悔个屁。”  
闻寻川钳住他泛起薄红的脸迫使他看着自己，贺临舟撇开视线，不自在地问：“干、干嘛？”  
闻寻川凑过去轻轻亲吻着他微侧着面对自己的颧骨，放轻了声音，问他：“东西呢？”  
“客厅，茶几上……”  
闻寻川扳过他的脸在他眉心上吻了一下，推了推身上的人，撑着床支起身子，赤着脚下了床。  
客厅厚重的窗帘拉的严丝合缝，房间里的光线被闻寻川调成了昏暗的暖色，闻寻川俯身把遥控器放在茶几上，身体后倾倚靠回沙发里，他窝在沙发里的姿势自然慵懒，一双笔直修长的腿微分两侧，胯间翘起的性器狰狞直立。  
他对单膝蹲跪在自己两腿间的人扬了扬下巴，眼神示意他可以开始了。  
贺临舟瞪了他一眼，抬手在闻寻川眼前竖了个中指，低下头看着几乎杵到眼前的性器，另一条膝盖落了地，他双腿微分跪在闻寻川双腿之间，微微俯下身，张嘴含住他圆润淡粉的前端。  
火热的口腔包裹着炙热的龟头，柔软的舌头细细舔舐着那道敏感的沟壑，酥爽的快感如同一阵细密的电流从下腹一直蔓延至四肢百骸，闻寻川的后背泛起一层鸡皮疙瘩，他扬着脖子低声轻喘一声，抬手抚摸着埋在自己腿间的头颅。  
贺临舟又湿又热的舌头顺着他龟头下干净的冠状沟舔过，口腔壁柔软地裹着硕大圆滑的龟头不时吮吸出“噗嗤噗嗤”的声响。  
头顶暖黄色的光线倾斜着打在贺临舟直挺的鼻梁上，轻合的双眼上漆黑浓密的睫毛微垂着，在眼下投出一条片阴影，红润的双唇大张着将他的器官含住，俊朗的五官上沾染着浓重的欲望色彩。  
闻寻川纤长白皙的手指插入他乌黑的发丝间，目光从上方注视着这一黑一白两道暧昧的色彩，以及贺临舟俯身时耸起的肩胛骨，斑驳细碎的光线透过镂空的灯罩投射在他小麦色的肌肤上，这具性感至极的身体对闻寻川来说有着绝对致命的吸引力。  
他胯间的性器明显愈发兴奋起来，狰狞胀大起来的的性器撑得贺临舟嘴巴发酸，正要吐出来缓一会儿，在脑袋上温柔抚摸着的手猛地加重了力道，将他的头按得更低。  
“唔——”  
性器顶端顶到喉咙，贺临舟有点想要干呕，眼睛微微泛起薄红，抬眸眼神不悦地看向沙发上的闻寻川。  
闻寻川仰头靠在沙发背上，双唇微分，喘息粗重，扬起的下巴到脖颈之间拉起一道十分性感的弧度，凸起的喉结在脖颈上轻轻滚动了一下，抬起的一只手抚在自己泛红的胸膛，瓷白的手指轻捻着自己一边殷红挺立的乳头……  
真骚。  
贺临舟的眼睛发热，他把手从闻寻川光滑的大腿上拿开，伸到自己身下解开裤链，将自己早已勃起的性器从内裤里掏出来，配合着口中忘情吞吐的动作撸动起来。  
但很快这样的小动作便被闻寻川发现了，闻寻川抬脚过去撩开他的抚慰着自己前端的手，微眯的眼睛从上方俯视着他，嗓音被被欲望烧灼的低沉而沙哑：“我允许你碰了吗？”  
贺临舟从口中吐出他的性器，抬手攥住打着旋撸动着，抬起发红发热的眼睛看着他：“你也没说不许撸。”  
“现在我说了。”闻寻川靠回沙发背上，抬起一条腿搭在贺临舟结实的肩膀上，闭着眼睛指了指他身后的茶几，“把润滑剂拿来。”  
贺临舟偏过头亲吻着搭在自己肩头光滑紧致的小腿，反手从桌上摸到润滑剂拿在手里，一只手艰难地拧开盖子，却又犯了愁——一只手没法挤，妈的。他拿起润滑剂的瓶子到眼前看了看，正在思考用牙叼着瓶子往手心里挤的可行性，面前一只手已经从他手里把瓶子夺了下去。  
贺临舟有些恼火地看着他把透明的润滑剂挤进手心里：“操，又来？”  
闻寻川把手里的瓶子随手丢到一边，仰头闭着眼睛，空着的一只手搭在眼前，哑声说：“继续舔。”  
贺临舟看着他沾着润滑剂的手缓缓探向自己身下，纤长的手指被透明液体沾染的晶亮，修剪整齐的指甲泛着淡淡的肉粉，并起的两根手指指腹揉捻着紧褶的穴口。  
贺临舟的呼吸逐渐急促而凌乱，闻寻川没有移开挡在自己眼前的胳膊，双唇轻分：“看个屁，小残废。”  
贺临舟的喉咙里像是燃着一团旺盛的火焰，又干又涩，连吞咽的动作都格外艰难，他看着闻寻川的指尖刺入自己的后穴，狭窄的小口缓慢吃下一个指节。  
他浑身燥热的就连同呼吸都快要能喷得出火，一只手用力揉搓着他搭在自己肩头的腿：“骚货。”  
闻寻川哑声低笑道：“你不是就喜欢骚的？”  
“嗯，就喜欢你。”贺临舟低下头再度含住他的性器卖力地吞吐起来。  
闻寻川终于将一根手指碾转着角度插入紧涩的甬道中，他喉咙里发出细微的呻吟，一边喘息着道：“真……肉麻……哈……”  
耳边的急促喘息让贺临舟的下腹发紧，嘴里含着的充涨性器上脉络轻微跳动着，他胯下那物也涨得发痛，贺临舟托在闻寻川大腿上的手抚摸着光滑的肌肤上移。闻寻川并不抵触这种角色调转的性爱，尽管从来没试过，但从之前的床伴的反应就能看出在下面的感受总归不会太差。  
他的手指在甬道里摸索戳按着能让自己尽快适应这种异物入侵的敏感点，贺临舟火热的手揉上他的囊袋，两颗沉甸甸的卵蛋像是被一团火焰包裹住，贺临舟伸出灵活的软舌从他的柱根舔上顶端，舌尖使坏地顶入他龟头中间那个脆弱敏感的马眼处。  
闻寻川的指腹正好深入到甬道一处柔软的内壁，里外两道快感顿时冲撞在一起，逼迫着他急促的喘息中陡然生出一声近乎淫靡的呻吟，他眉头紧锁，不知何时拿开的胳膊搭在身侧，眯起的狭长细眼中泛着蒙眬的薄雾，由于口干不时舔过的嘴唇殷红水润。  
又一根手指挤进闻寻川紧致的穴口中，贺临舟的中指骨节比起闻寻川来说要粗大一些，一个指节进入的不算艰难，但到第二个指节时便被卡在了紧涩的甬道中，闻寻川的手指也被卡得动弹不得，好不容易稍稍适应了一根手指插入的异物感，这种撕裂般的痛感让闻寻川错愕地睁开眼睛看向贺临舟。  
贺临舟低着头专注地亲吻着他的囊袋与光滑的会阴处，闻寻川艰难地扭动了一下身子，哑着嗓子道：“出去……”  
贺临舟抬眸看着他，只进入的一个指节搔刮着他甬道内柔软的穴壁，粗糙的指腹摩擦过娇嫩的肉壁，在体内带起一股难以言喻的快感，闻寻川身体不由自主地打了一个战栗，下意识缩紧了后穴。  
贺临舟低头看着他收紧的菊穴，干燥的喉咙里挤出一句：“现在是你不舍得我出去吧？”  
他的手指紧贴着闻寻川停在穴中的手指不由分说地捅了进去，指腹在紧致又火热的甬道里触碰着闻寻川的指尖，笑着道了声：“嗨。”  
闻寻川被他这一声“嗨”得太阳穴突跳，蹙着眉把自己的手往外抽：“神经……”  
贺临舟却在同时将手指朝里送了送，两根手指不同的运动频率与动作大程度了增加了刚才甬道内细微摩擦的快感，闻寻川几乎要被这股前所未有过的快感吞噬，他搭在身侧的手不由自主地紧攥住身下的布艺沙发垫：“啊……”  
贺临舟看着他那张陷入情欲而泛起酡红的脸，手上的动作加快了些，闻寻川被快感支配的大脑一片混乱，手指不禁配合着他手指的抽插频率交替在穴中抽动起来，随之而来的是从身体刺激上大脑的一波又一波难言的愉悦……  
极度的快感即将到达顶峰时闻寻川的身体本能地绷紧，在胯间挺立的性器轻轻颤动，搭在贺临舟肩头的小腿屈膝环上他的脖子，他眯起满含欲望的双眼仰头大口喘息着，准备迎接身体这股濒临没顶的愉悦酥爽时，在自己穴中主导的手指毫无征兆地抽了出来。  
闻寻川蹙着眉头睁开眼睛不爽地看着面前的人，贺临舟托起他搭在自己肩头的腿，从地上微微起身，屈起一条膝盖跪撑在他身旁的沙发垫上，目光注视着他被自己的手指插入的潮湿穴口：“手，拿开。”  
闻寻川自然清楚接下来的事情，他眯起眼睛看着贺临舟，低声喘息着道：“叫哥哥。”  
“哥，让我操进去。”贺临舟挺着胯，湿滑的前端顶蹭着闻寻川的手，目不斜视地盯着他的眼睛，“求你。”  
见贺临舟毫无骨气可言地把他还没出口的下一个要求一并回答了，闻寻川的表情有些无奈：“你真是……”  
他的手指离开甬道时内壁紧裹着手指发出一声不舍的水声，接着，对方炙热而坚硬硕物代替了两根手指顶进被开拓的逐渐松软湿滑的甬道。空虚了一秒不到的后穴被更加充实的东西填满的感觉是两根手指的抽动替代不了的，那根脉络狰狞的硕物一寸寸嵌入身体，这种过于饱满充涨又隐约有些疼痛的刺激给予了他别样的快感，这是比刚才几乎没顶的酥麻更加清晰更加直接的快感。  
贺临舟缓慢而克制地将自己送入他火热紧致的身体，他的手掌温柔地抚摸着闻寻川搭在他肩膀上的小腿，接着，手掌托起他光滑的脚掌，目光注视着闻寻川绷直的脚背与蜷缩的脚趾，再接着，他鬼使神差地伸出舌头色情又柔情地舔过他夹紧的指缝，含住他干净圆润的脚趾。  
脚趾间传递而来的酥痒与身体深处不断扑涌的欲潮让闻寻川爽得快要发疯，他的后穴死死夹着贺临舟火热的性器，后庭柔软的穴壁收缩的频率让他感觉几乎痉挛，一波一波的快感从头皮向小腹蔓延，胯间颤巍巍的性器涌出几股滚烫的白浊……  
贺临舟痴迷地看着他高潮时失神迷离的眸子，伸手过去抹开他小腹上浓稠的浊液，刻意用沾着精液的手捏住他的下巴，心想这人明天回过劲儿来恐怕自己不会有什么好果子吃，可他依然没收半分力，俯下身逼迫着他看着自己的眼睛，声音低沉喑哑：“我还没完全操进去，你怎么就射了？”  
高潮余韵还未过去，闻寻川脸泛潮红，眼中有些看不出情绪的迷茫，而他滚烫的肉壁还在痉挛一般剧烈收缩着，夹得贺临舟情难自抑地低喘一声，挺着胯将自己还没完全插入的小半截性器尽数送进他身体里，不加过渡地抽送起来，沉甸甸的囊袋拍打撞击着闻寻川娇嫩的臀肉，将他雪白的臀上撞起一片春色……


End file.
